


paradise (especially with you)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Surprises, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Nikki said she was going to plan their next vacation with absolutely no help, with everything being a surprise, this was not what Nattie had anticipated.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/51862.html">Challenge #037</a> - "paradise" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth (Challenge #060 remainder period).</p>
            </blockquote>





	paradise (especially with you)

When Nikki said she was going to plan their next vacation with absolutely no help, with everything being a surprise, this was not what Nattie had anticipated. Sure, she’d expected amazing, incredible, but not _perfect_ , not _paradise_. An expensive hotel, maybe, but not _luxury villa with a seafront view_.

“What do you think?” Nikki asks, the hand that isn’t on the handle of her suitcase winding around Nattie’s shoulder.

Nattie’s at a bit of a loss for words.

“Nikki,” she says eventually, hardly able to think of much else because this place is _stunning_. “You didn’t have to, I–”

“I wanted to.”

“You’re spoiling me,” Nattie says firmly, though she knows Nikki will be just as resolute in telling her she deserves it.

She’s correct.

“Well. I guess you’ll just have to let yourself be spoiled.” Nikki smirks, lacing her fingers with Nattie’s and pulling on her hand. “Why don’t we take a look inside, huh? You’re going to love it.”

Nattie doesn’t doubt that she will. They’d stopped off for the keys earlier, and Nikki takes them out of her purse and twists them in the lock before pushing the door open. It’s impossible for Nattie not to be a little awed the moment she steps inside and takes the place in: when even just the hallway is as beautiful and clean and plush as the outside promises, she knows this will definitely be a trip to remember. She’s sure that anything planned by Nikki would be incredible, but this setting just makes it even better. Now, it’s _her_ turn to plan something – to show Nikki that she knows just how lucky she is.


End file.
